Kaso Sentai Cyberangers
by CustardApplePie
Summary: Year 3010, all vigilante groups have fallen, a new one rises to fight... They are, Kaso Sentai, Cyberangers!
1. Let's Ride!

"Tech, Set! Tech, Ready! Tech, On!" A brace announced as a man touched the screen 3 times. It was simply a brace that had a screen on it. The screen then announced one more time. "Armor, Equipped! Gauntlets, Equipped! Boots, Equipped! Helmet, Equipped! System Started!" A red light enveloped the man, and he had red metallic armor, gauntlets and boots. His helmet shone brightly as well, then light ran through the gaps in the armor as the man got ready to fight...

Kaso Sentai Cyberangers! (Virtual Task Force Cyberangers!)

(Year 3010, 10 Years after the destruction of all vigilante groups)

"Remember, we are the Virtual Defenders, we must not fail!" A man announced. The applause was loud, only to get interrupted by a winged serpent monster.

"Or you could join my army, and not be killed!" The monster hissed as it brandished it's sharp feathers attached to his wings.

"Virtual Suit Version 0, activate!" An army of people wearing simple black metal armor attacked the army only to be thrown back by the feathers.

"Ouroboros, Basilisk, appear." The monster hissed.

"You're not going to crash this party!" The same man in red yelled as he crashed through the window with a red motorbike.

"With the blaze from the core of the Earth, Cyber Red!" The man attack the monster called Ouroboros which was a humanoid monster with scales that had a snake biting it's own tail flying above him.

"You're not going to leave me out of this party." Another similar armored man with yellow metallic armor flew in with a glider and kicked the monster called Basilisk away before it could bite the man in red.

"Thank goodness our armor protects us from the death glare of the Basilisk, thanks Takashio!" The man in red yelled.

"Kaji, focus for once, won't you." Takashio commented as he whacked away Ouroboros who was creeping onto Kaji.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Kaji laughed as he pulled out a simple handle from his belt and turned the dial from Keep Mode to Slash Mode as a blade materialised on the handle and cut down Ouroboros.

Takashio switched his handle to Blast Mode and pushed his handle a bit and let the barrel materialise and blasted Basilisk. This whole time, the other monster called Quetzalcoatl was attacking the others until a blue flying board came through the broken window.

"Takashio! You never wait for me!" A girl in blue uniform pouted as she started tapping her watch as well.

"Kaigara, You're always slow, learn to control your transport system." Takashio said bluntly as she was clad in blue light. When the transformation was complete, she switched her handle to Slash Mode and attacked Quetzalcoatl.

"STOP SCREWING UP MY PLANSSS!" Quetzalcoatl screamed in rage as he retreated with his monsters. "THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, YOU WILL DIE!"

"That's what they always say." Takashio commented as he took a last shot at the three monsters retreating.

"President, let's get back to base and help these wounded people." Kaji said as he gave each person a small earpiece with a button and they pressed it. They teleported back to base as the Cyberangers and the President planned their next move. Suddenly, the watches started a sudden beeping as the three Cyberangers activated the call.

"Cyberangers! There's an attack in coordinates A1-B6! Report there immediately!" The President simply used of the earpieces given out as Kaji pushed a button on his bike, making wings come out on each side of the bike as he drove off, followed by Takashio on his glider and Kaigara on her flying board.

(A1-B6, Rock Quarry)

A monster sat on the rocks calmly as the first two rangers arrived, only to have Kaigara slam into the sand.

"Clumsy fool..." Takashio whispered as Kaigara brushed herself off.

"Hmm... All three are here, hm? Let's rampage. Go, Rampadroids!" The monster called Chupacabra commanded as he drank a vial of blood. He had deep red eyes and had spikes running down his back. He wore a helmet/mask that revealed only his face and had curved horns sticking out. his chest showed a pulsating red gem while the rest of his body had small spikes sticking out all over.

The Rampadroids were robots that were crimson in color and their head had a white masked that showed only their yellow eyes. They had a pointed tail and their left arm was a blade while the other arm was a machine gun. Their legs were springy which allowed them to jump. The Rampadroids got ready to attack the Cyberangers.

"With the blaze from the core of the Earth, Cyber Red!" Kaji announced.

"With the waves from the seas of the Earth, Cyber Blue!" Kaigara shouted.

"With the lightning from the skies of the Earth, Cyber Yellow!" Takashio yelled.

"Kaso Sentai," Kaji clenched his fist.

"CYBERANGERS!" The trio announced as they took out their handles and attacked the Rampadroids.

"Let's test out our new weapons!" Kaji yelled as he pushed his buckle. His watch then announced. "Arsenal, Set! Arsenal, Ready! Arsenal, On!"

Kaji received a knuckle duster which burned with red blazes for a moment as it appeared.

Kaigara received a fan which seemed to calmly let out a temporal glow of blue light when it appeared.

Takashio received a pair of tonfas which crackled with electricity as it appeared when he swung it around.

"Cyberangers, attach your weapons to the CyberAttacker!" The President called.

"Aye Aye!" Takashio attached each of his tonfas to his CyberAttacker Blast Mode, the short end facing the back of the gun while the long ends pointed forwards. forming the CyberStunner enabling huge charges of electricity.

Kaigara closed the fan so that it resembled a short, curved blade and switched her CyberAttacker to Keep Mode and attached her fan to her CyberAttacker, forming the CyberScimitar.

Kaji slid his knuckleduster down the blade until it touched the handle and then the CyberAttacker's blade seemed to resemble a pointed lightsaber forming the CyberSaber.

"Alright, although we haven't used the weapons single function, combining it with the CyberAttacker sounds good! Let's get them!" Kaigara cheered as her CyberScimitar formed her long strip of water energy which she used to whip the nearby Rampadroids.

"Good idea!" Takashio ran forward as he stunned down all of the enemies as Kaji ran them through with his CyberSaber.

"Tch. Go, Cacus!" A monster appeared and breathed fire everywhere as the the trio hid behind the rocks. Cacus was an ogre which had pointed ears and a demonic look on it's face and had wings sprouting out of his back and had the symbol for fire printed all over it's body.

"Kaji, attack the Rampadroids, don't attack Cacus, you'll only give him more power, Kaigara, whip Cacus until his power his low while I stun him, good? Okay, plan mobilised!" Takashio cut off the communications from the watch as he jumped out from behind the rock and stunned all the enemies in sight, especially Cacus.

"Cacus will grow to giant size if you defeat it though." Chupacabra gave this line a tone that made him sound superior.

"You know we wouldn't care, right?" Kaji said as he pierced another Rampadroid.

"Stop talking you fool! Keep your focus on the Rampadroids!" Takashio spat.

"You sound like a old man!" Kaji yelled as he jumped of the side of a cliff to drill through a row of Rampadroids.

"Ready to finish him off!" Kaigara finally broke the tension.

"Okay! CyberBuster, Form!" Takashio activated a blueprint. Kaji put his CyberSaber on the top of the CyberStunner while The CyberScimitar was placed under the barrel of the CyberStunner.

"CyberBuster, Formed!" Kaigara yelled as she and Takashio stood at the side of the CyberBuster as Kaji held the handle.

"CyberBuster, Loaded!" Takashio yelled as they charged their energy into the CyberBuster.

"CyberBuster," Kaji gripped the handle tight as they got ready.

"FIRE!" All three yelled at the same time as a energy formed at the barrel and flew towards Cacus and blew it up.

"No time to get angry." Chupacabra said as he put his hand over the remains of Cacus. "O Great Darkness, let thy revive the creature which has fallen for thee shall rise to power!"

Cacus grew bigger than ever, stepping on the quarry as the Cyberangers activated their communications systems.

"Are the machines ready?" Takashio asked.

"Only the Fire Fox." The President replied as the Cyberangers got disheartened.

"But we can't use that to our advantage!" Kaigara yelled.

"We cannot be sure, but for now, we must use it." The President simply replied.

"Okay, request for launch of FF-01!" Kaji yelled.

"Request approved! FF-01, launching immediately!" The President replied as Kaji got onto his bike, ignoring Takashio's yells. Kaji used his bike to jump into the cockpit of the huge, red machine in the shape of a fox.

"Attack starting now!" Kaji yelled as the bike was attached to the cockpit and the control systems turned on. (Try think of something like Den-Liner and Go-Busters, okay?)

_Till next time..._


	2. Let's Rescue!

"Alright, let's fire these up!" Kaji yelled as he pulled a lever that said 'Mega Thrusters' as he flew towards a giant sized monster named Cacus as it brathed fire towards the machine. "Let's Ride!"

Kaso Sentai Cyberangers! (Virtual Task Force Cyberangers!)

"Kaji, you moron!" Takashio yelled. "There is no way you can make it!"

"Then watch me you egoistical freak!"

"What?"

"Watch... WATCH CLOSELY HOW SHEER DETERMINATION CAN PULL ME THROUGH!" Kaji screamed.

"Power levels rising by 70 percent. NRG Mode activated." The computer said as the FF-01 had fire surrounding it and then attacked Cacus who laughed as it's flames got bigger.

"Kaji! Stop!" Takashio yelled.

"This is the result." The President said over the CyberBrace.

"Huh?" Kaigara and Takashio looked at their CyberBrace.

"The result of bottling your emotions... Till they become anger and fuels you..." The President continued as Kaji destroyed Cacus's flaming club.

"Hmph... Rampadroids, attack!" Chupacabra who was sitting on a rock the whole time summoned more grunts to attack.

"TB-02 is not ready yet, are you willing to take the risk?" The President continued.

"But Kaigara herself can't handle-"

"That is the problem with you, Takashio. You see," The President paused as Takshio and Kaigara fought the grunts. "Is that you don't trust you team mates. I put you in the group to let you experience team work."

"Fine... Launch Thunder Bird!" As the clouds broke apart, a bolt of lightning sturck the ground as Takashio jumped onto the TB-02. However, Cacus blasted the FF-01, not letting it get away. But Takashio flew in and got blasted instead.

"ARGH!" Takashio and the Thunder Bird crashed into the ground, hardly moving at all.

"Takashio..." Kaji gasped as he watched Takashio fall.

"I've learnt team work... And how to... Use it!" Takashio yelled as he entered NRG Mode as well.

"That's right! President, request for Fusion Blast Attack!" Kaji yelled.

"Approved." Kaji pulled a lever and activated a button with an 'X' on it and so did Takashio.

"Fusion Blast, STORMFIRE RUSH!" Both our heroes yelled and destroyed Cacus, leaving behind a golden trail of dust.

"Kaigara, we're coming!" Kaji and Takashio jumped out kicking away two Rampadroids attacking Kaigara.

"You really thought that was the end? How naive." Chupacabra drew a short dagger, drew blood from himself and stabbed a Rampadroid, letting it fall and then it had a purple ball of darkness rising from it's corpse and turning into a black armored Rampadroid that had spiked armor, shoulder pads, anklets, bracelets, helmets and wings. "Final evolution of a Rampadroid, SoulDevourer."

"You ruthless creature..." Kaigara yelled as the new commander, SoulDevourer attacked while Chupacabra prepared a retreat via a magic circle and Kaigara was thrown into it by the SoulDevourer.

"KAIGARA!" Both shouted at the same time while Chupacabra let out a small chuckle as he sank into the circle.

The SoulDevourer led the army with a Kusari Gama, a chain with a sickle attached to one end and a weight attached to the other.

"At... TACK!" The SoulDevourer roared as the Rampadroids tried (unsuccessfully) to hack the remaining two Cyberangers.

"Let's blow them away!" Kaji yelled as he formed the CyberBuster minus the CyberScimitar.

"Okay!" Takashio nodded.

"STORMFIRE RUSH! MINI VERSION!" Kaji yelled as he fired the weapon. "Takashio, jump on my shoulders now!"

"Okay!" After most of the enemies were destroyed by the Stormfire Rush, Takashio did as told and spun around in the air with his tonfas and hit a Rampadroid, then landed, spinning around like a spin top.

"Alright! Now it's my turn!" Kaji yelled as he configured both his and Takashio's CyberAttacker to Blast Mode and shot at Takashio, letting Takashio deflect the hit to SoulDevourer.

"Let me finish him!" Takashio yelled as he grabbed the two CyberAttacker in Slash Mode. "Special Move! Jinsoku Ken Ryu, Taka Tsume Sakugen! (Swift Sword Style, Hawk Talon Slash!)"

"Takashio! We did it!" Kaji yelled.

"Kaigara is still..."

"Trust her, she can pull through... And I have a new weapon... Report to base now." The President's voice came from the CyberBrace.

"Got it!" Kaji mounted his bike while Takashio took off on his glider, leaving Kaigara's surfboard to fly back on its own.

(Base)

"Look at this... What do you think?" The President asked as he opened a case revealing a violet phone encased in bubble wrapping.

"It... Looks like a phone?" Kaji's voice had an awkward tone.

"Yes... But not an ordinary one... It can activate... This." The President pulled out a file stated SU-04.

"But the TB-02 and the SM-03 are not even completed." Takashio questioned.

"The TB-02 is 97 percent completed while the SM-03 is 50 percent completed. They should be ready in 2 weeks time. We will build the structure for the SU-04 first. But gathering battle data on the user would help to increase the speed of the mechas. Meanwhile, go look for Kaigara."

"Yes, sir!" Both saluted and went off, hoping to find Kaigara soon.

"I only hope... They can pull through..." The President said as he gasped for his breath when he checked his wristwatch which would record the amount of days he had left and the display showed 1 month. The President then went over to a small hidden cupboard that blended in with the wall. He then activated a safe and opened it, looking at a photo of him, a woman that could very well be his wife and a young boy in a grey shirt, black pants and a grey bandanna. He also slipped a key out of his shirt pocket and opened a tiny chest within the safe and read a blue print as he sighed and got ready to call a secret branch of the group, only known to himself and the team itself... Team Epsilon.

(A1-B6, Rock Quarry)

"Takashio, what do you think of this?" Kaji picked up a purple glowing stone with a black skeleton on it and threw it to Takashio who examined it.

"It's a clue that they were here... And someone is helping us from within, but who?" Takashio thought over it carfully as they got on their respective transportation devices until a humanoid lion stood infront of them.

"Woah!" Kaji jumped back in surprise as he held his CyberBrace at the ready and stood next to Takashio.

"That's the Nemean Lion, a tough one. Get ready- Huh?" Takashio was confused as the Nemean Lion disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

(Monster's Base)

"Report how much have you done." A voice echoed through the cave as all the a few monsters were gathered, bowing down their heads in respect to a veil covering their master.

"I have converted the Black Tortise Gate of Water into Genbu." Quetzalcoatl gave a smirk of satisfaction.

"I have captured Cyber Blue... And converted the Vermillion Bird Gate of Fire into Suzaku!" Chupacabra laughed as he continued to gulp down his vials of blood.

"Such insolence! Show some respect to Master!" Quetzalcoatl barked.

"SILENCE!" The cave rumbled as the voice behind the veil boomed.

"Yes, Master." The other monsters bowed down again except for Chupacabra.

"I have converted the White Tiger Gate of Metal into Byakko." Nemean Lion spoke in a growl.

"Good... Very good... In fact, the first phase of our plan is at sixty percent completion... Continue converting the fourth gate! Once it is completed... The fith gate shall reveal itself..." The leader laughed in a seemingly insane manner.

(Base)

"This rock we found at the Rock Quarry... Could you research it?" Kaji asked one of the researchers as he nodded and Kaji gave a sigh as he wondered... When could they form the three mechas together as he decided to head off to his living quarters...

_Till next time..._


	3. Let's Combine!

(Two days after the previous chapter...)

*28 Days left for the President to live*

Both CyberBraces beeped at once, showing two different messages.

The first one indicated the completion of the TB-02 and the SM-03.

The second indicated the completion of the research on the mysterious rock. It had a attachment that was a picture of a metal ring that a person could walk through, a small key pad with a LED display and next to it was a compartment that could fit a rock. It also had steps leadin to it which meant it could be a Portal. Both Kaji and Takashio got up and dressed before grabbing a slice of bread and running towards the research center.

Kaso Sentai Cyberangers! (Virtual Task Force Cyberangers!)

"Kaji, Takashio, get ready to enter the portal." The researcher said as both Kaji and Takashio transformed and entered the swirling, purple portal.

(Monster's Base)

"Now! Arise, my army, arise! Get ready to destroy all of Mira Nova and let ME! Control it!" The veiled monster laughed as Quetzalcoatl, Basilisk, Ouroboros and Chupacabra exited in different directions, leaving Genbu, Suzaku, Byakko and Nemean Lion. In the time the monsters were exiting, Kaji and Takashio were hidden and they examined the different monsters.

"Aren't those the stone pedestals that surround our city?" Kaji questioned.

"They seem to have been converted into monsters... Kaji, take down Suzaku and Nemean Lion, I can tackle Byakko and Genbu, Ready?" Takashio asked as they held their CyberAttackers in Slash Mode.

"GO!" Kaji yelled as both jumped out of their hiding spots and attacked the monsters who were taken off guard.

"RAMPADROIDS! ATTACK!" The veiled creature yelled. It also summoned Medusa, which gave vicious looks at the Cyberangers who were running as their suits suddenly gone which of course, led to the CyberAttackers dematerializing as well.

"What is going on in here?" Kaji yelled as he used a Rampadroid as shield.

"This must be a special dimension which disables our Cyber Powers! Take this!" Takashio whipped out two stun guns and stunned the Rampadroids till they were turning on each other and looking at Medusa at the same time, making them have a rock pile to hide behind. Medusa then pulled out a scimitar which she used to break the stone pile and then the five monsters headed towards them until Nemean Lion turned on the rest and attacked them with it's claws until Medusa had to retreat into the shadows.

"What?" The veiled creature screamed in rage as he saw the scene happening.

"Sorry, I can't take this acting anymore." Nemean Lion took of it's head, revealing a man with light brown hair and a grey bandanna. "I'm Kyoya Hagane of Team Epsilon, defeated the real Nemean a long time ago, you two, follow me to rescue that girl, come on!"

Kyoya, Takashio and Kaji ran towards a room, panting until they finally reached it.

"Alright... Cut it open!" Kaji gasped for air as he threw a foldable katana to Takashio who sliced down the door.

"Kaigara, let's get out of here!" Kyoya took out a silver switch and pushed it, sending everyone back to Base with a blinding white light.

(Base)

"Thank you for saving us, Kyoya, but I have to ask... What exactly IS Team Epsilon?" Kaji asked.

"We cannot reveal an you cannot say it out, all you have to know is that we are not known to anyone." Kyoya stated.

"So-" Takashio got cut off.

"No more questions. I have to go now." And in just a click of his switch, he disappeared in a blinding light, once again.

"Man, who was he anyways?" Kaigara asked, pouting.

"Attention! Attention! Cyberangers please gather! Two Mythicals are attacking! One is a human sized while the other is a giant! Deploy immediately!" The PA system announced.

"Don't worry, I'll let you have tome to mess around with your own mechas, I'll handle the normal sized ones, you guys go ahead and test yours out." Kaji ran towards the city area where everyone was frozen into statues while Takashio and Kaigara attacked the revived Cacus as they only managed to shrink him and capture him the last time.

(A9-B5, City Area)

"Alright Medusa, now that I'm transformed, you're going down!" Kaji used his CyberSaber and cut Medusa who parried with her scimitar. "Argh... Take this!"

Kaji spun around, slicing Medusa who tried to stun Kaji but he threw his CyberSaber at her, driving it into her and ran forward, yelling in a spartan like style.

"BLAZING RED STRIKER!" Kaji jumped up and drove the blade right through her, causing her to grow. "Oh crap, let's call the FF-01!"

(Mecha fight in the same area)

"Kaigara, Kaji's coming soon, let's combine!" Takashio said as he sent the request.

"Okay!" Kaigara nodded. Kaigara's monkey themed mecha was jumping around and attacking Cacus until Kaji arrived.

"Sorry I'm late! Combine Operation, START UP!" Kaji yelled as the tail and head of the FF-01 detached and the FF-01 stood on it's hind legs to let the head attach to it. The upper body and the arms of the SM-03 split into two to form the arms and the claws of the TB-02 formed the hands. The head of the SM-03 formed the head while the head of the TB-02 was the helmet with the rest of the TB-02 forming the wings. The lower body and legs of the SM-03 formed the legs and the waist. The three tails of the mechas were still detached. TB-02 tail was a fan and the tail of FF-01 attached to it, forming a sword with a fan at the end then the SM-03 tail curled around the FF-01 tail, forming the CyberExcalibur.

"CyberOh," Kaji paused.

"COMPLETED!" All three Cyberangers shouted, slashing Cacus and using the fan part to fan a electrifying wind towards it and slashed Medusa towards Cacus and used the other free hand to punch Medusa and then they kicked Cacus.

"Alright, let's finish them up!" Kaigara shouted excitedly.

"Sure thing! Let's go NRG mode!" Takashio shouted as they channelled their energies towards the CyberExcalibur.

"Fusion Triple Blast!" CyberOh flew up and charged up the CyberExcalibur and flew straight down towards the two monsters, blasting them into pieces.

"We did it! Yes!" All three shouted with joy as they returned to base with their Mechas. The President then gave as sigh as he rested on his chair and closed his eyes, resting up for another Mythicals encounter...

_Till next time..._


	4. Let's Join In!

(Three days after the previous chapter...)

*25 Days left for the President to live*

"I hope you can do your job well and convince _that person _to join the Cyberangers." The President said in between his panting and puffing.

"Yes sir." A lady said as she walked out of the room, picking up a silver case and walked towards the living quarters.

Kaso Sentai Cyberangers! (Virtual Task Force Cyberangers!)

"Kaji, how long has it been since the team went to the amusement park?" Takashio asked, amused as he saw a screaming and kicking Kaigara strapped to a ride that would slowly go up forty storeys before plunging down.

"I honestly don't know." Kaji, who was equally amused as he remembered their plan to trick Kaigara into sitting for the ride.

"KAJI, TAKASHIO! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" Kaigara screamed while the two boys were laughing at her. A explosion then sounded a few rides away.

"Kaigara, stay there! We'll be back!" Takashio and Kaji ran right after they said this in unison.

"CYBER CHANGE!" The two boys got ready their CyberAttackers as they started their assault on the Rampadroids.

"Ouroboros?" Kaji asked as he slammed a Rampadroid he had been grappling with into a Merry-Go-Round.

"Definitely." Takashio confirmed as he performed a side kick on Ouroboros who jumped away. Just as Ouroboros thought it would get away, a sceptre slammed into the ground and the two Cyberangers looked at it, confused.

It had a amethyst star at the top of it and the metal was a violet color. The tip was sharp and seconds later, someone dropped down and picked it up. The person looked like Cyber Blue, except it was in a different color, violet in this case.

"With the light from the glow of the stars, Starlight Violet!" The figure picked up the sceptre and spun it in a clockwise direction, sending purple bolts of light towards Ouroboros.

"Darn it! Come forth, Orthrus!" A two headed humanoid monster stepped in front of Starlight Violet. It had a tail and two dog heads and ran forwards as fast as it could until Starlight Violet jabbed it with her staff.

"I'm Hoshina May of Team Psy, now transferred into your team, pleased to meet you!" Starlight Violet said as she dodged the attacks and cut Orthrus.

"You get Kaigara, I'll assist May." Kaji formulated the plan and corkscrew kicked away Orthrus.

"Alright!" Takashio equipped his glider and activated a booster flying into the air and landing at the ride Kaigara was at. Kaigara was getting off and running towards Takashio and transforming, getting ready to transform.

"Seriously, what took you guys so long?" Kaigara asked.

"You idiot! It's only been a minute! Get your ridiculous surfboard and go!" Takashio took off again, leaving Kaigara to call for her surfboard. Back at the scene, the Starlight Sceptre was used to cut the left spiked shoulder pad of Orthrus while the right shoulder pad had chains on it which was cut down by Kaji's CyberSaber seconds later.

"Argh!" Orthrus screamed in rage as he ripped off a metal bar from a abandoned scaffolding and tried to whack the two rangers but were saved by Kaigara parring with her CyberScimitar then used it in energy whip form to attack Orthrus.

"You guys okay?" Takashio asked.

"Yeah... Now let's start!" Kaji yelled.

"Okay!" Takashio and Kaigara nodded.

"Eh?" May asked.

"Don't worry, just follow!" A cheerful Kaigara said.

"With the blaze from the core of the Earth, Cyber Red!" Kaji announced.

"With the waves from the seas of the Earth, Cyber Blue!" Kaigara shouted.

"With the lightning from the skies of the Earth, Cyber Yellow!" Takashio yelled.

"With the light from the glow of the stars, Starlight Violet!" May exclaimed.

"Kaso Sentai," Kaji got ready his weapons like everyone else.

"CYBERANGERS!" All of them shouted as they dashed forwards, ready to beat some Rampadroids senseless. The Cyberangers displayed an excellent show of teamwork despite May being new. Takashio used his CyberStunner and electrocuted the Rampadroids then Kaigara used her CyberScimitar in whip form to slam the Rampadroids away to May who jabbed, sliced and threw them towards Kaji with the Starligh Sceptre. Kaji then charged up his sword to finish them, causing a red glow to appear on the Rampadroids seconds before they explode. The Cyberangers used the CyberBuster while May charged up the Starlight Sceptre.

"Starlight Meteor Shower!" May caused a barrage of stars to fall on Orthrus which made him fall then the Cyberangers fired the CyberBuster at Orthrus, causing it to scream in agony again.

"Argh!" Orthrus screamed as Ouroboros stabbed him, causing him to grow. Before the Cyberangers could speak, May took out the exact same violet cell phone that was shown to Kaji and Takashio. She flipped it open and dialed '6342', causing a violet unicorn mecha to appear. May then jumped into it and used the Starlight Sceptre as the control. It attacked Orthrus with it's horn and drove through it until CyberOh appeared.

"Use me as a mount!" May told the other Cyberangers as they got ready.

"Eh? Are you sure it will work?" Kaigara asked doubtfully.

"Don't ask useless stuff like that, the President has given us a message, didn't you read it?" Takashio asked as he pulled a lever and pressed a button labelled 'Combine'.

"Sheesh... Harsh... Let's go!" Kaigara sniffed as CyberOh jumped onto the Starlight Unicorn (SU-04) and got ready for battle.

"You really thought this was over?" Ouroboros sneered as he called out to the Cyberangers. "I can call out one more monster... Come forth, Genbu!"

"What!" Kaji yelled in shock as the black tortise monster appeared, heavily armored and punched them down.

"We can't give up now!" May forced the machines to get up.

"Okay!" Takashio got the others to charge up NRG Mode and pet ready to slam away the rest.

"Cyber," Takashio said with a serious face

"Starlight," May gave a look of determination inside her helmet.

"Charging," Kaigara pulled hard at her controls.

"BREAKER!" Kaji yelled as CyberOh riding atop Starlight Unicorn charged forward, letting off a majestic aura and causing serious damage to Orthrus while Genbu received NOT EVEN A SCRATCH.

"Okay... Shall we run?" Kaji asked which led to him getting scolded by the other three.

"Alright, the purple gem on his shell seems to be the weakness." Takashio said as he used TB-02's head to see the weak point.

"Okay, let's charge!" Kaigara and Kaji yelled as they activated the booster on the wings of CyberOh and the leg boosters of Starligh Unicorn to get there faster.

"Be careful!" Takashio and May warned as they neared the shell, only to be greeted by water cannons on the shell of Genbu which shot highly pressurized water at them.

"Kekeke..." A humanoid monster stood up from a pond as he laughed. It had a pure white body and black eyes. It also held a rapier and a vial of water was strung around his waist.

"Kelpie, late as usual." Ouroboros scoffed.

"What can I say? Nemean was supposed to be you partner but died. Let's start!" Kelpie snapped his fingers and caused the vials of water to pop open and cause a water tornado that sucked up CyberOh and Starlight Unicorn until they could not even lift a finger.

"Let's retreat!" Takashio yelled as they activated reserve energy and escaped to Base, hoping to get another chance to attack. Amazingly, the Mythicals retreated as well.

"What the?" Kaji asked only to be yelled by Takashio for not focusing. The President then gave a small sigh as he saw this and looked out of his office and saw the city, vulnerable to attacks if not for the Cyberangers.

(Mythicals' Base)

"Boss! I have converted the Azure Dragon Gate of Wood into Seiryu! I have succeeded!" Kelpie laughed as he drank bottles of sake laid in front of the veil.

"Such insolence! Show some respect!" The veiled figure boomed.

"Who cares? Now go away!" Kelpie laughed as he fell off the stage of the veiled figure.

_Till next time..._


	5. Let's Rampage!

(One day after the previous chapter...)

*24 Days left for the President to live*

"President, so she is the new member?" Kaji asked about May.

"Yes... Team Psy went on a mission to protect the fourth gate, Azure Dragon Gate of Wood but died, only she survived. She is by far, the best candidate." The President wheezed.

"Understood, President." The three Cyberangers nodded and left the room with May.

"Emergency! Emergency! 5 Mythical Generals have appeared at the center of Mira Nova! Cyberangers move out now!" The PA system announced.

"Let's move out!" Takashio and the rest tranformed, getting on to their vehicles. May dialed 8758 to transform and got onto a jet that looked like Magiranger's except that it was violet and the Magiranger symbol was missing.

Kaso Sentai Cyberangers! (Virtual Task Force Cyberangers!)

(Center of the City)

"Kelpie, Garuda, Hydra, Inkanyamba and Jujak! Let's move out!" Takashio analysed the monsters and tackled them, ready to blast them away.

"With the blaze from the core of the Earth, Cyber Red!" Kaji announced.

"With the waves from the seas of the Earth, Cyber Blue!" Kaigara shouted.

"With the lightning from the skies of the Earth, Cyber Yellow!" Takashio yelled.

"With the light from the glow of the stars, Starlight Violet!" May exclaimed.

"Kaso Sentai," Kaji brandished his CyberSaber as he said this.

"CYBERANGERS!" All four shouted as they charged forward, cutting the monsters. Inkanyamba had green scales all over it and had a horse head on it's torso and it's eyes were a evil shade of yellow. Jujak had orange feathers covering it and had wings of the same color. It's eyes were a deep blue. Garuda had colorful wings spreading out from it's back and a equally colorful body and had green eyes matching it's twin emerald swords. Hydra was green in color and had vile red eyes and three heads and one wing made of fire and the other made of stone.

"Won't you let me join in?" A voice sounded from a skyscraper as he jumped down and blasted the Rapadroids that were in ambush.

"Kyoya!" The three main Cyberangers yelled in surprise.

"That, is correct!" Kyoya yelled as he elbowed away Jujak. He then took out a stun gun and stunned Inkanyamba with it. He then swapped to a energy rifle and shot down the Rampadroids again. "I'll take Kelpie! Handle the rest!"

"Understood!" Takashio saluted and used the CyberStunner to blast Garuda. Kaigara fought Jujak, Kaji took Hydra while Inkanyamba was sliced by May. Then, a yellow pillar rose up from the middle of the city.

"President, what is it?" Takashio yelled into the CyberBrace.

"That is the 5th and last gate, they are after it... It will appear once the four gates are gone, stop them!" The President breathed slowly.

"Understood!" Kaji jumped up and spun around, slashing Hydra with the CyberSaber.

"Alright! Let's round them up!" Kaigara shouted as May used a magic circle to bind them together.

"Cyber," Takashio yelled as they aimed the CyberBuster in the sky.

"Starlight," May's face was full of confidence.

"Meteor," Kaigara and Takashio held up the Cyber Buster higher.

"SHOWER!" Kaji yelled as he stepped behind the CyberBuster and shot the Starlight Meteor Shower, infusing them with Cyber Energy.

"Let Team Epsilon finish this up." Kyoya said as he called in his team with a radio. They then came out of a silvery portal and started shooting down the monsters with silver rifles, but Kelpie was missing. "Team Epsilon! Crystal!"

Kyoya snapped his fingers as he said this. Team Epsilon understood immediately and twisted a knob on the rifles to Maximum Power.

"Fire!" Kyoya hollered, causing silver energy rays to blast the four monsters down.

"Team Epsilon can..." Kaji gasped.

"Destroy 4 Mythicals Generals at once!" Takashio completed in amazement.

"I'm here you idiotic elites!" Kelpie shouted from behind of a statue as he grabbed Kyoya. "You're not really a Hagane are you? You're a Tategami!"

Kelpie pulled out a golden lion badge from Kyoya's pocket. Kaji and Takashio then looked closely at the symbol and realized it was the same the President always puts on his desk.

"Takashio, does that mean?" Kaji still recovering from the shock, asked shakily.

"Yes... Kyoya is President Tategami's son!" Takashio answered.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH HIM! THAT IS WHY EPSILON IS HARDLY CONNECTED TO VIRTUAL DEFENDERS! WE SIMPLY NEEDED THE FUNDS!" Kyoya shouted in rage with tears rolling down his cheeks. Kelpie then let go and Kyoya fell like a rag doll.

"Now, Yellow Dragon Gate of Earth, hear my pleas, evolve into a BEAST!" Kelpie shouted, turning the huge pillar into the Mythical, Koryu. "Now that phase one is complete, I shall return to my master!"

Kelpie laughed maniacally as he teleported off with Koryu, leaving behind the ashes of the four destroyed Generals. Team Epsilon helped their leader, Kyoya up as the Cyberangers took off their helmets and watched the scene before deciding to head off.

(Mythicals' Base)

"Now... Once they fight, I can enter my true form!" The veiled creature laughed as the other Generals bowed down.

(Next day)

Takashio was having a hard time fighting Suzaku, having his chest getting slammed all the time. Kaji also needed assistance as he spun around thanks to Genbu's water blast. Kaigara was tackled by Seiryu who grew stronger each time Kaigara blasted water at it and May fought Byakko who managed to counter attack each of May's attacks. Koryu walked closer towards the fighting Cyberangers, unnoticed until a blinding silver light entered it.

"What the?" May asked as the four gates stopped fighting and turned into Red, Blue, Black and White lights and entered the body, making a yellow gem pulse brighter and brighter until it was something different. It was a green figure with crystal eyes. It had one left green wing covered in scales and had a tail which had a flame that seemed to be dark aura. It's claws were a dull yellow and it had black and gold tribal markings all over it's body. It also had the shell of Genbu as a shield, head of Seiryu for a fist, right wing of Suzaku for his other wing and the body of Byakko for armor.

"I am the leader of the Mythicals... Also known as... Zahak!" The creature laughed as he approached the Cyberangers who were headed towards a path of doom... Until a gun shot was heard and echoed through out that managed to nearly harm Zahak. "Which insolent creature dare to approach me! Go forward, guards!"

Six Generals, Ladon, Manticore, Ouroboros, Phoenix, Quetzalcoatl and Roc appeared to fight the mysterious figure holding the rifle. The figure was wearing a full body cloak to be used in the desert and he sported a pair of silver goggles that seemed to be electronic as it was green and had binary coding all over it. Ladon was a dragon humanoid that seemed to have ferocious snakes for arms and stood proud, with a gold mechanical body with some emerald green color splattered on it. Manticore had a burning red lion body with a shark head and teeth that seemed to reflect the sunlight. The tail however, was a purple scorpion tail with teal tribal markings. Phoenix was Jujak's younger twin sister therefore explaining the same look. Roc was a silvery bird monster with vicious pink eyes that shot out lasers.

"Not a big deal." The sniper said as he took another shot at their weak spots, Ladon's arms eyes were shot and Manticore's tail was shot as well, the mysterious figure then jumped off the sniping spot and put on a pair of silver, fingerless gloves which turned into claws with a flick of his wrists. He then ran up a wall and stepped on Phoenix before slicing down Ladon and Manticore in a X formation. He then kicked Phoenix and slammed his claws into them and pulled them out, revealing 6 injuries that burst Phoenix from inside out.

"Just like Team Epsilon, this guy's an expert!" Kaigara shouted.

"That's right, my name is Kazuhiro," May gasped. "Daichi!"

The man charged forwards and spun around in the air, cutting down Ouroboros and Quetzalcoatl, although not quite finishing them off. He then stabbed Roc and switched off the claws then picked up his rifle and blasted them down with the help of a capsule he slipped out of his pockets and slid it into the rifle.

"Anyone want some more Plutonium charged blast?" Daichi chuckled as he walked towards May. "So little sister, how long has it been?"

"EH? He's your brother!" All three Cyberangers shouted.

"That's right, now let me transform and beat the crap out of Zahab!" Daichi shouted.

"IT'S ZAHAK!" The monster furiously shouted.

"Eh, who cares. Breaker Armor, EQUIP!" Daichi pressed another button on the glove, causing the standard Cyberanger armor to form on him then a wolf projection jumped onto him and 'bit' down on his head, turning into his helmet. (I forgot to put in henshin sequence for the rest, but their respective animals bite down on the heads.)

"With the toughness from the perfection of the diamond, BREAKER CRYSTAL!" Daichi yelled as the light reflected off his silver suit as he ran forwards, extending his claws from the gloves.

"Although he's only silver, that's awesome!" Kaigara and Kaji shouted.

"No, there's something weird..." Takashio said.

"What is it? You have something against my brother?" May shouted.

"No, not the person... Instead I'm referring to the suit... If a suit's incomplete..." Takashio paused.

"Doesn't that result in..." Kaigara paused in shock.

"Tell me!" May shouted.

"Death of the user." Kaji said unwillingly.

"I'm well aware of the consequences! Don't worry!" Daichi shouted as the others nodded and charged forth, though May did so reluctantly.

Daichi dodged the attacks and kicked away Zahak who ran and summoned 3 SoulDevourers who each had 6 Rampadroids.

"Meh, he wasn't really a challenge... Now for this!" Daichi prepared his claws as he got ready to charge forward. "BREAKER DRILL CHARGE!"

Daichi's finishing move left only two Rampadroids and one SoulDevourer who were quickly eliminated by the CyberBuster.

"We'll do the introductions later. Now? Back to base." Daichi said as they got onto their vehicles. In Daichi's case, a silver bike same as Kaji's. What they did not notice was a invisible Zahak following them to the base, ready for revenge...

_Till next time..._


End file.
